I Do
by tlokatlabstwxaas
Summary: Starting from the Brallie kiss scene in the promo for I Do and picking up after that!
1. Dad?

**AN: Hey guys! For those of you who read my other fanficition, I'm sorry I haven't updated it lately. I have been so busy with other things. I will try to update that sometime later this week (By Saturday) and then hopefully I can get back to updating regularly. For those of you who haven't read my other fanfiction, you should! It's Brallie all the way! That story is called Water Under A Broken Bridge. Anyway, on with my new story!**

**Brandon POV**

We were all at my Mom's wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony and I know it's kind of bad to say this, but Callie looked the most beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. Her hair was softly curled and she had light make-up on, she looked so elegant and…Oh god she's walking over here and I'm staring at her. Great. Notice my sarcasm.

"Hey." She said softly as she sat next to me. I could smell her vanilla perfume, and it was almost as intoxicating as alcohol.

"Hey." I said back. She looked like an angel right then. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help the fact that I was in love with her. Talya was here, comforting me, but I wasn't going to get back together with her. I'd just end up hurting her, and lying to myself.

"So, I wanted to talk to you, about something personal," She started and looked at me. I nodded letting her know that I was listening. "And I wanted to do it in private. Can we go back in the garden?" She asked pointing towards a fenced area that was blocked away from anyone who wanted to see anything.

"Sure." I said and she grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the gate. I know it sound girly and cliché, but as soon as her skin touched mine, I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. When we got there, she opened it and lead me to the center, making sure the gate was closed. She turned towards me and started speaking.

"I was talking to Wyatt the other day, when we were at the hospital, and he broke up with me." She said looking away.

"I'm sorry…" I started. She cut me off.

"No actually, he broke up with me, knowing that we weren't going to work out because of me. He told me to put my heart out there, and I finally know what I deserve." She said slightly smiling.

"You deserve to be happy." I said. She bit her lip and looked at me. God I can't stand it when she does that. Before I knew what was happening, she grabbed the back of my neck and smashed her lips to mine. The kiss got more intense as she tangled her hands in the hair at the nape of my neck, and I almost passed out from the feel of her, her smell, and the way she tasted like cherries and vanilla. Her tongue slowly dragged along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. God, I must be in heaven. I heard a clank behind me but I was too focused on Callie's arms wrapping around my neck, but she obviously was more concerned and she pulled away to see what it was. Or actually, _who_ it was. It was a man whom I didn't recognize. He was tall, probably 6'1, and tan-ish. And he had brown eyes and brown hair. He looked a lot like Jude. Oh crap is this…?

"Dad?" Callie just answered my question. But now I had so many more…

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: I hope you liked it! Review what you thought and as always, Love you guys :***


	2. Do not call me Cal

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long, I just was trying to figure out how I wanted my story to go. Anyway, what did you guys think of the finale? And that kiss? Talk about steamy haha. Also, you guys should check out my other story _Water Under A Broken Bridge!_ On with my Shout Outs.**

**FostersLover –Haha thanks. And yeah, not many people liked the idea of her dad but with everyone wanting it to be Talya or Jude in the episode, I wanted to do something different!**

**Catarina (Guest) – Haha thanks! That really makes my day to hear people say the love my writing :)!**

**And, here's the next chapter of I Do.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

I grabbed the back of Brandon's neck and pulled him down to my lips, kissing him. God, his lips were so soft, and warm. He moved perfectly against me, and I tangled my hands in his hair. I decided to take control, and I slid my tongue along his lips and into his mouth, and I swear, I think he stumbled a little. Just as I was about to move my tongue in his moth, I heard the gate open and I pulled away, in fear it was Stef or Lena or Jude. It was worse. There, standing right in front of me, was my father.

"Dad?" I asked. Brandon looked so confused. I guess I'll have to explain this to everyone now.

"Hey Cal." He smiled.

"What…what the hell are you doing here?!" I half screamed at him.

"I got out of jail about 2 weeks ago. I came to get you and Jude. We can be a family again?" He stayed smiling.

"Oh, oh no." I breathed out. I had a huge headache now.

"What's wrong?" He asked, waking closer. I instantly stepped back. Brandon just stared at me curiously, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We were never a family! Never will be. You were gone for six years. K? Six freaking years." I yelled at him. By now Stef, Lena, and Jude had all joined us. Jude looked as confused as Brandon, since he didn't remember our dad well, and Stef and Lena looked at Brandon for answers, who just shrugged.

"I know I messed up Cal, but…' I cut him off.

"Don't call me that! Ever! Mom used to call me that." By now I was crying. Jude walked over to me and hugged my waist, then looking at out dad.

"Callie, who is this?" Jude asked me, and my father looked hurt for a second.

"This is our father." I said running my hands through his hair trying to calm him down, when he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Hey Jude." He stepped closer, and I pulled Jude towards me more.

"Jude, go back to the wedding with Brandon. Please." Brandon looks at me, silently asking me for an explanation later. I nodded and nudged Jude towards Brandon, and they walked passed the brides and my dad.

"Okay, can somebody please explain what is going on?" Lena looked slightly flustered.

"Callie might have told you I was in jail?" He asked.

"She did." Stef was short with him.

"Well I just got out, and I have legal rights to Callie and Jude. I'm taking them back to live with me." He said looking at me. Oh no…

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was so short, but I needed to get this one up there! Review what you thought, and as always love you guys :***


End file.
